Green Eyes and Glasses
by Starlight623
Summary: Hermione explains to Harry just what it is about those green eyes and those glasses ... Just a short little oneshot. Complete.


A/N: Inspired by a conversation held in the dungeons of HHDA … thanks to HarryNHermione and PJ for the laughs that made me want to write this one! Sorry it's so short, but it gets its point across.

Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potter related and that's why I'm not even _as_ rich as the Queen of England, let alone have more money than her.

* * *

"Harry! We're going to be late if you don't get down here!" Hermione yelled up the stairs.

"I know, I know! I just … I'll be right down …" Harry replied, making Hermione a bit curious as to what was taking so long. Normally he was ready long before she was.

Tonight was special, it was their tenth wedding anniversary and they were finally going to have a night out, away from the kids.

"Honestly, Harry! Tonight would be great!" Hermione called again, obviously annoyed.

"Ok, ok," he muttered coming down the stairs.

"Harry, where are your glasses?" she asked, confused at the sight of his bare face.

"Right… um … here," he confessed, bringing the broken glasses from behind his back.

"And why are they in two pieces?"

"Well, that would be because I stepped on them."

"And they were on the floor because?"

"Well, you see, I was on the floor, playing with Sam before I took them to your parents' house and they fell off and I got up and … just … stepped on them."

"I see. I guess my next question would be why didn't you fix them?"

"Mione, that's your job," he said as if the answer should have been obvious.

"My job?"

"Well, for how many years in school did you have to fix or adjust or enhance my glasses? You're my vision, Hermione, always have been. So, it's only natural that you fix my glasses."

Hermione stared at him. "I suppose you have a point there. Well, if I must, I must." She pointed her wand at the broken spectacles. "Oculus Reparo."

The pieces of the glasses magically sprung back together and stuck that way.

"Better?" she asked.

"Much," he replied, grinning _that_ grin at her and putting the glasses back on.

"Are you ready to go then?"

"Yep. Just got the little ones to your parents' house and it's time for us to go."

"Good."

And with that, the couple Apparated to the newest and hottest restaurant in Hogsmeade, The Golden Goblet.

As they finished eating, Hermione couldn't help but stare at her husband of ten years (and best friend of 19).

"Hermione? Is everything ok?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Are you alright? You seem to be staring at me. Is there something on my face?" he asked, a bit paranoid.

"No, no! Nothing bad at least. It's just those glasses."

"My glasses?"

"Oh yeah," she replied. "Those glasses just frame your eyes so perfectly. Really makes them stand out."

"Um … ok then," he said, a bit confused.

"You've got the sexiest green eyes ever, do you know that?"

"Mione, have you had too much to drink? You're not acting right."

"Harry, it's nothing like that. I've only had the one glass of champagne. I just don't think I've ever told you just how amazing your eyes are."

"No, I guess you haven't."

"Sure, others have told you. I mean, Ginny wrote a poem about them."

"_Please _don't bring that up! You promised to never speak of that again!"

"But you know what I mean. Harry, all over the world, young witches were (and still are) enthralled with your eyes. They're so pretty."

"Pretty!" he sputtered.

"Well, maybe not pretty, but they're this amazing shade of green. They're like a fresh grass color normally and that's nice enough. But I'm proud to say that I'm the only one who has seen them at their darkest, that strong hunter green when you're …"

"Lusting after my wife?" he finished for her.

"Yes, exactly," she said, a bit embarrassed.

"I never realized you were so taken by my eyes."

"You mean to say that you never noticed how much everyone loves your eyes?"

"Well, I got told that they're my mother's eyes a lot."

"There's that, but so much more. I've never admitted this, but green eyes have always been my favorite. And yours? Well, they make me weak in the knees. They're caring and filled with joy. It's contagious. When your eyes show that you're happy, I want to be happy. And when they show you're sad, it makes my heart break."

"Ok, fine. I understand that. Ladies tend to like eyes. But what is it about the glasses then? That confuses me."

"That? Well, I guess it's just a personal preference thing. Some ladies like guys in suits, some have a thing for cowboys, I personally have a glasses fetish."

Harry spit out his drink at hearing this.

"I'm sorry … a what?" he asked.

"A glasses fetish. I can't help it. They turn me on."

"But why?"

"I don't know. I just think they're sexy when you wear them."

"But I always wear them. It's never different."

"I know that …" she said, trailing off as if to make a point.

"Ohhh … OH!" Harry said, coming to a revelation. "Check please!"

* * *

A/N: Ok, this was just a little drabble that needed to find it's way out of my head after a funny conversation last night. Just a one shot, folks. It can technically be a part of "Love of a Lifetime" except that I haven't written 10 years out in that story yet. But, it's nice to know that they're still happy and in love after that time, right?

Chapter 11 of "Love of Lifetime" is almost ready to go, so be looking for that soon, too!


End file.
